


Nightmare

by lolikitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daemons, Demon, Dogs, Domination, Gangbang, Non-human, Other, Pee, Piss, Rape, Sex Slave, Slavery, Watersports, beastiality, genital switch, peeing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolikitty/pseuds/lolikitty
Summary: Looming above me in the darkness is a hulking shape. It grins down at me, slavering. I open my mouth to call out for my parents, but thick fingers surge between my lips, choking me. Its body is lupine but upright, its eyes a searing silver. I watch in silent horror as its other hand descends toward the apex of its thighs and wraps around its cock, standing heavy and erect, pulsing with unrestrained arousal. I cough out a sob as it growls.





	1. Chapter 1

I awake. 

My room is silent, the curtains blowing softly in the breeze. The air coming through the window is tinged with early autumn. Half awake, I breathe in a lungful of the crisp sweetness, snuggling down into the comforter as my eyes slip shut once more.

Suddenly my bedding is torn away. Terror sweeps through me, my blood going crystalline. I can feel the presence then. It pounds faintly at the edge of my perception, demanding my attention. It is darkly insistent, and I know the pressure of it against my mind is what woke me. The knowledge that I am not alone in my bedroom. My every instinct screaming, I open my eyes.

Looming above me in the darkness is a hulking shape. It grins down at me, slavering. I open my mouth to call out for my parents, but thick fingers surge between my lips, choking me. Its body is lupine but upright, its eyes a searing silver. I watch in silent horror as its other hand descends toward the apex of its thighs and wraps around its cock, standing heavy and erect, pulsing with unrestrained arousal. I cough out a sob as it growls. 

Without warning, the creature begins to urinate, its stream of piss splashing against my stomach. It removes its fingers from my throat as it swivels its hips, pissing across my face, my hair, back down over my breasts and stomach and down between my legs. It continues to soak me as it moves to kneel on the bed between my thighs. Its unrelenting hands bend and spread my legs. Two more arms appear on its body. It braces one of its new hands across my mouth while the other guides its still pissing cock into me. I tense as my body stretches to accommodate the throbbing shaft, pushed to my limits. It sighs, the sound rumbling through me. I heave another sob, the thick musk of its fingers smothering me. 

It leans down to growl into my ear. “Hello, slave. You belong to me now. You have no say in the matter. Can you feel me marking you as my territory? Filling up your sweet, virgin pussy with my piss? Don’t worry, pretty thing. No fiendish creature of the night will ever bother you again. Not now that you belong to me. I am the only nightmare you will ever have again.”

The beast laughs darkly as it pulls out, a tidal wave of urine rushing out of me. He releases his hold on his cock to lay a resounding slap between my legs. I wince, whining in the back of my throat. 

“How I will love to hear you. Whine all you like. I will only enjoy it more.”

It clamps a hand down over my mouth and nose. I struggle, kicking and thrashing as it suffocates me. The last thing I see before I am pulled under are its glowing eyes, narrowed in pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

I can’t figure out why I am so sore. My shoulders and inner thighs ache, my abs feeling like I took a beating. I hadn’t thought that Coach’s new workout was too absurd, but maybe it was subtly intense in a way that just hadn’t hit me until this morning. 

Stiffly, I go through the motions of my morning routine, brushing my teeth, pulling my hair back into a ponytail, moisturizing my legs. 

It’s only when I step in front of my mirror to pick a sweater to go with my jeans that I notice. A black mark, seemingly burned into the skin between my breasts. With shaking fingers, I unhitch my bra. I step closer to the mirror. The edges of it shine with a dark glint, like the edge of a shard of glass. Hesitantly, I trace a finger over it. 

I stifle a scream as the images sweep over me. The thick pulsing buried inside of me, the piss flowing over my skin, the sear of silver eyes. I stagger backwards, struggling to breathe. 

I turn, readying myself to run downstairs into my mother’s arms, to explain to her… To explain to her what? That a wolf daemon with a massive cock and four arms snuck into my room last night and raped me? I can imagine what she would say. What sort of dark parts of my psyche she would assume I was revealing to her. 

Jaw set, I retrieve my bra from the floor and pick one of the sweaters at random. I only turn back to face the mirror once I am fully dressed. I gaze into the eyes of my reflection. I am perfectly fine. There is nothing to worry about. The scariest thing I will face is my calculus test this afternoon. 

I heft my backpack and head down the stairs, teeth locked together.


	3. Chapter 3

When I come to the surface, I find my eyes are already open. The thing is standing over me, its hot breath washing over my face. I gasp, though I am not surprised. 

It reaches down, caressing my throat with taloned fingers. Its touch grazes downward, stopping when it finds the edge of my shirt. 

“How dare you hide your body from me?” it breathes roughly. “You are mine for the taking. You would be wise to remember.”

Its claws part the material of my clothing easily. Its fingers rake downward, my shirt falling open. Its face nears mine as it reaches further below the covers, beginning to slice into my waistband. Its touch lingers there, a feral smile contorting its face. 

“What have we here?”

I go ridgid as he strokes along my sensitive length, the sensation like nothing I have known before. My head presses back against the pillow as his fingers move downward, an unfamiliar tug sending sparks up my spine. 

When he throws back the covers, my head snaps up. I take in the sight of the creature’s grip wrapped around me, the pink head of my cock just visible in the circle of his fist. I make a panicked noise in the back of my throat. 

“I thought we’d have some new and interesting fun tonight. What do you think? I do love that tight little cunt of yours, but I had myself a good fuck before I woke you.”

I shudder as he begins his ministrations again, his hand pumping along my new anatomy. I writhe, my back arching. 

Suddenly, a deep and insistent need blossoms in the base of my stomach. I whimper, my hands tightening into fists. 

“Oh, does my little slut need a piss? Come on, let’s get you up.”

I let myself be pliant as he sits me upright, pulling me to my feet. I stare down at the alien thing between my legs, my skin pulled taut as my dick strains upwards. 

The creature steps behind me, the length of its cock coming to lie along my spine. One of its hands dips downward to grasp my member, pointing it away from me. “Alright, slave. Relieve yourself.”

I whimper, my eyes sweeping across the thick carpet, the piles of clothes strewn here and there, the stack of books by my feet. I squeeze my eyes shut, shaking my head. 

A rumbling emanates from behind me. “I gave you an order. You will do as I say or I will find a different use for you. One you are certain not to like.” He reaches around me, pressing a fingertip into the ragged mark on my chest. I clench my teeth, my moan of pain only making his cock twitch.

It is too easy to give in. The building pressure of my desperation is overwhelming. Cracking one eye open, I let go. 

The arc of my urine splashes into the cream of the carpeting, soaking it. The creature makes a satisfied sound, directing my hips slowly to the right. With his aim guiding me, I piss across the floor in a semicircle. He pauses to let me piss for a moment into a pile of laundry. I grimace, watching the piss soak into the glittering fabric of the new party dress discarded on the top of the pile. 

My supply is seemingly endless. Before I can finish, he whirls me around and settles himself on the edge of my bed. With one hand, he aims my pissing cock at his own thick shaft.

His eyes snap to my face. “This is just one way in which you will honor me. Am I understood?”

“Yes.” My voice is a rasping whisper.

“You will address me as Master. Again.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Thank me for the gift I have given you.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“For what, slave?”

“Thank you for my new cock, Master.”

“You are welcome. I will relieve you of it when I visit you tomorrow. Until then,” he smiles savagely as the last of my piss dribbles from my head. “enjoy yourself.” He shakes my cock in his grip, splashing the last few drops across his balls.


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake in the morning, something is thrumming insistently between my legs. I peek down beneath the edge of the sheet and find, to my horror, that I have a cock. It is dripping and stiff, my whole being focused on the demanding strain of it. 

Before I can think, I wrap a hand around my shaft, pumping up and down. The wave of pleasure is intense and immediate. I moan wantonly, biting down on the back of my hand. 

Cock still in hand, I stagger from the bed and into the bathroom that adjoins my bedroom. I watch myself in the large mirror above the sink, my tits bouncing as I stroke myself. I let my head fall back as my release rushes up on me suddenly. I lurch toward the bathtub, panting as I come. Thick, white strings of semen spurt from my tip and land across the tile. Open mouthed, I work until I am exhausted. 

I watch my cock deflate in the mirror. Despite shrinking significantly, it is still noticeably large. My mind begins whirling as I consider what to wear. 

I brush my teeth, one hand lingering over my new appendage. I test the stretch of my foreskin, finger the weight of my balls. Just as I am rinsing my mouth, I begin to feel it again. The rising pressure of my bladder has me flashing back to the sure grip of the beast, the pulse of its cock along my spine. Incredibly, my dick begins to stiffen, rising once more to lay across my stomach. I consider my reflection. 

I dart into my room, returning seconds later with a ruler. I try to be fair, measuring as accurately as I can. I come up with about seven and a half inches. I have no idea if that is average or not. I shrug, discarding the ruler beside the sink and stepping towards the toilet. 

I find myself presented with another new issue. My cock steadfastly points upwards, away from the toilet bowl. Recalling suddenly a joke among some of my male friends that I had not understood at the time, I lean forward, resting a hand on the wall. Backing up my feet, I can just manage the right angle. 

Peeing has never felt so good. I can’t help my sigh as the pressure at the base of my cock unwinds. Once again, my stream seems endless, and it is nearly a full minute before I am milking out the last few drops. 

I rummage through my underwear drawer. When my fingers sense the rough, intricate texture, something deep inside me tightens.

I am powerless to resist slipping on the panties. Although they are cut like a standard bikini, they are constructed of a fine white mesh. My hard cock is clearly visible through them, the weight of my balls gathered up neatly. I tilt my head to the side, tracing a finger over my tip. I smile. 

A skirt it is then. 

 

On my way home, the need rises in me again. It is only another few blocks, but I am not sure I can make it. Hastily, I duck into Ms. Presen’s garden. It is thick with dying foliage. I hope desperately that it is enough to shield me from both her windows and the street. 

I pull my skirt up and slip my dick out of the leg of my panties. I narrowly miss wetting myself as I begin pissing, steadying myself as I direct the stream off into the remains of the sunflowers. I moan softly, letting my head fall back. But, no, I want to watch what I can do. 

I arch my back, pushing my hips forward. The arc leaps higher, piss splashing against the wooden fence at the edge of the garden. I pant as blood rushes downward, making my head spin. 

Moments later, my back is up against the side of Ms. Presen’s house as I stroke myself furiously, my hand lubricated by my last few drops of piss. I clamp a hand over my mouth to quiet my moans.

Having spattered my come across poor Ms. Presen’s marigolds, I make my way home. My face is heated with shame, a lingering sense of arousal only serving to make it worse.

 

I am spread out across my bed, trying desperately to focus on Milton’s Satan, when my phone rings. It’s Samantha on the other end, asking if I’ll come over and swim in her pool so she can share some vital gossip. “Don’t worry,” she assures me, “it’s heated.”

I agree without thinking, telling her I’ll be over in five. Discarding the book, I rummage around until I find my green bikini. But then a thought occurs to me. I lock my bedroom door and shed my clothes. I pull on the bottoms and frown. The last few inches of my cock protrude from the bathing suit. I shift slightly, and my balls slip out as well. I call Samantha back and tell her that my mom had put her foot down. She tells me Jason is fucking Alex, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up, shivering. He is standing beside my bed, one hand stroking languorously over his cock. His voice is rough when he speaks. “Present yourself.”

I scramble to sit up, my traitorous cock hardening. “I— I don’t—”

“Get on your knees and face the wall. Now lean forward, forearms and chest on the bed. Arch your back. Good. That is how you will present to me. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Master.” 

My cock hangs thick and heavy between my thighs. He reaches forward, and I wait to feel his hand wrap around my shaft, but instead, his fingers sink into my waiting wetness. I gasp, trying to look to see where my cock has gone, but he presses a hand into the small of my back and forces me downward. 

“Did I tell you to move? Behave, or there will be consequences. Now be still while I fuck you. Forcing my cock into your limp, sleeping body can only satisfy me so long. I want to feel you struggle.”

I open my mouth in a silent scream as he enters me without warning. He slides in, deeper and deeper, and I wonder how he could possibly be burying himself within me. His cock is as as large as my lower leg. But I do not feel myself tearing or any protest from my internal organs. All I can sense is the pressure, the forced fit of him filling me up. I mewl, readjusting my knees slightly.

He sinks a hand into my hair and pulls my head back roughly. “Just shut up and take my cock.” Unceremoniously, he shoves himself deeper. My back bows, my fingers scrabbling at the sheets. He shifts his grip down to clamp around the back of my neck, holding me in place. 

He fucks me with rough, uneven strokes, jackhammering in and out. His heavy balls slap against me, and I squeeze my eyes shut as the impact hardens my clit. He growls, the sound the embodiment of rumbling darkness. “I can feel how soaking wet your cunt is. Always so ready to be fucked. That was one reason I chose you. Everytime I came here, I’d sink a finger into your pussy and feel how wet you were. Night after night. I don’t need your willingness, slavegirl. You are just a set of holes for me to fuck and fill with come.”

With that, a searing heat lances up the length of his cock buried deep within me. I feel it as he pumps me full of his release. He thrusts forward a few more times, making sure his come is buried deep. I wince when he pulls away. 

“On your knees. On the floor.”

I scramble to obey him, terrified of what might happen if I resist. He moves to stand over me, still ridgid cock in hand. 

“Bow your head.”

I do as he asks. With a sigh like the grate of metal over stone, he begins to piss. His urine splashes onto the crown of my head and flows down over my body, running over my back and dripping off my hardened nipples. 

When he is finished, he reaches down and takes hold of my jaw, tilting my head back. “Open,” he commands simply. As soon as my lips part, he spits into my mouth. The flavor of him is charred, the burned remnants of a forest fire. I try not to choke.


	6. Chapter 6

The next night, he is not alone. There are two dogs with him, massive Rottweilers with glinting, violent eyes. Each of them sports a massive erection. I know what is coming. 

The beast drags me out of bed and onto the floor, positioning me impatiently on my hands and knees. From above me, I hear his growled command. “Sic.”

The dogs are on me instantly. One of them mounts me from behind, its cock sinking into me. My breath hitches on a high note as it begins thrusting, its movement wild and unchecked. 

The other dog steps up beside me, lifting a leg. From its erect cock comes a jet of piss, which splashes across my back. 

I look upwards at the daemon, my hair in my face. It stands above me, thick arms crossed, its cock erect and pulsing. It smiles down at me. 

“That’s right, girl. You are nothing. Look at you, getting fucked and pissed on by my hunting dogs. This is what you are. This is what you will always be.”

He pushes his cock downward. “Open,” he commands me for a second time. For a second time, I open my mouth, stretching my tongue out. His piss tastes the same as his saliva—like liquid charcoal. I let most of it run down my chin, only a few rivulets snaking down my throat. I blink up at him, trying to keep my breathing even. He smirks at me, jerking his hand to send his stream of urine upward into my face. 

The dog fucking me pushes forward a final time, its knot catching. I gasp, and the creature laughs, shaking the last few drops of its piss into my hair. “Good dog, Brute.”

I moan in distaste as I feel Brute’s cock swell, his own piss filling me. Faster than I can process, the daemon squats down in front of me, landing an open-handed slap across my cheekbone. “You will take what is given you gratefully, slave. Thank my dog for his piss.”

My throat feels raw as I strain to speak. “Th-thank you, Brute. Thank you for your piss.” The dog barks once, a low, resonant sound threaded through with a higher pitch, like rending steel.

The other dog, after waiting patiently for his master to finish, steps up in front of me, moving until his forelegs are braced on either side of my body, his thick and dripping cock brushing against my lips. Haltingly, I open my mouth, letting the dog thrust forward. 

He fucks my mouth violently, sliding back into my throat again and again. I try to keep my breathing even, the little of it I can manage, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes as I struggle not to choke. 

It seems a long time before the second dog is finished. Just as his body tenses with his release, I hear the creature speak. “Do not knot her mouth, Maul. I have waited long enough.”

I swallow when the creature instructs me to, trying not to think too much about the thick slide of his dog’s come down my throat. Brute’s knot, steadily deflating, pulls free of me with an unholy sound, his come and piss pouring out of me. The beast sinks a hand into my hair, hauling me to my knees. 

He brings his face close to mine, his breath ghosting across my face. His eyes are bright enough up close to make me squint. I can see no trace of pupil or iris within them, only glowing, infernal light, an undimmed beacon of terrifying intent. 

“There is one other reason I chose you. I can feel you, the twists and caverns of your mind. I know the depths of you so much better than you ever could, slavegirl. I can feel this within you. You stop yourself from feeling, you hold back the tide of your darkest fantasies and musings. But I can see them, pooling inside you like oil. Some small corner of you enjoys this. Goes to sleep at night waiting breathlessly for me to come and take from you what I will. Let yourself go. Become the worthless creature you so desperately want to be. I will take care of the rest.”

He throws me down on the bed and slams his cock into me. I remain perfectly still and quiet, my tears flowing unchecked down my face.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake. For a heart-stopping, dizzying moment, I am disoriented beyond all comprehension. The scent of earth and growing things is in my nose. I flex my toes, pushing down into plush softness. Crisp air is cool on my naked skin. I open my eyes, and my gaze traces over a latticework of branches, the dark threads of growth barely distinguishable against the deep indigo of the sky beyond. My head swimming, I tense my abdomen, intending to roll into a siting position—

I am held in place by a secure grip on my throat. I try to move one hand to feel what is holding me down, but my wrists are held in place as well. Turning my head to the side, I can see one half of a wooden board, three holes cut in it just large enough to accommodate me. One edge of it is buried in the ground, held there somehow. Pinned on my back, I can do nothing but cast my gaze frantically around. I open my mouth to call out, to beg for the familiarity of the creature. At least his is an evil I know.

Before I can make a sound, two points of burning light, each one like falling stars, emerge from the tree line. The hulking shape from which they glow has an uneasy warmth stirring between my thighs. Whether I like it or not, I can feel my body readying itself for him, wetness beginning to seep from me. I make a small, desperate noise in the back of my throat.

“Hush, slave,” he orders me as he draws closer. “You would be wise to be on your best behavior tonight.”

That is when I notice what else is emerging from the murk of the forest behind him. The beast turns to follow my gaze. 

First come the wolves, hulking, brindled creatures with steady, watchful eyes. I cannot help but notice their heavy cocks, each already stiffened in anticipation. The next creature has the head and torso of a man, but large, iridescently feathered wings rise over each of his shoulders. His thighs are cloaked in a layer of the same shining plumage, each leading down to clawed talons that sink into the moss. His curving cock rises proudly, reaching the middle of his stomach. Just behind him is a woman, her skin an etherial blue, four scarlet horns curling away from her head and twining around her like an intricate crown. Aside from an armored corset, she is naked, and my eyes sweep over her body to take in her generous breasts and the flared cock that hangs down between her thighs. Even soft, it is larger than the feathered man’s. At her heels come several slithering, lizard-like creatures, each with a flaring hood like a cobra. They are scaled in intricate patterns of gray and green, their flicking tongues dripping venom. There is a young boy, perhaps six, his hair tousled and his eyes a solid black. He emanates a pure sort of evil, although his countenance is calm, tired even. 

My eyes dart back and forth as more and more of them come to stand beside the daemon, each one staring fixedly at me. Once they have all gathered, the daemon turns. He meets my terrified stare. He sweeps a generous hand toward me. 

“Have at her.”

My body locks up, expecting an oncoming charge. Instead, there is a delicate pause before the largest of the wolves steps forward. He pads toward me silently, his head dipping low to the ground. He buries his muzzle in my hair, scenting. I tilt my head back, eyeing his cock. I watch as a single drop of something thick drips from its tip, landing in the moss. It pulses once, straining against the wolf’s pelt.

Unceremoniously, the wolf steps forward over my prone form. His balls brush against my lips as he settles himself in place. Raising one rear leg slightly, he braces his paw on the wood of the stockade and twists his hips enough to nudge at my mouth with the tip of his cock.

I know better than to resist. I can feel the eyes of the daemon on me as I slowly part my lips. Immediately, the wolf thrusts downward, his cock sliding into my throat. I choke, but the wolf only pushes deeper, my lips pressing against the swell of his growing knot. 

My back arches as I will myself not to struggle. As the wolf finds his rhythm, I feel a slight pressure as he clamps his jaws around my lower thigh, just enough to keep me in place, to remind me of his teeth. 

The musky flavor of the wolf is surprisingly pleasant, like the brittle wind of a winter morning in the woods. I try to focus on it, letting my eyes drift shut as I relax my shoulders, opening my throat. The wolf seems to sense my compliance, picking up his pace. A growl resonates from him, shaking into me. To my surprise, a muffled moan escapes me. I hear murmurs of approval from the watching crowd.

The wolf thrusts forward a final time, hard enough to force the mass of his knot between my lips. I am helpless to do anything as he spills his come down the back of my throat.

I wait a few patient heartbeats as the wolf works his knot out of my mouth. When he is free, he walks over my body and away, moving to sit nearby. 

The next wolf to approach me lines himself up between my thighs, using his nose to nudge my bent legs further apart. His cock sinks into my waiting wetness easily. He fixes his uninterested gaze on the near distance as he begins to work himself into me roughly over and over. He growls only slightly when a second wolf joins him to once more fuck my mouth.

I lay still and pliant as the pack slowly has its way with me. I try to count how many of them there are, but I lose track once, and by the end, I come up with either twelve or thirteen. After all of them have had a turn, the alpha comes to stand beside me once more. Raising a leg proudly, he sends an arc of piss splashing against my hipbone. My cheeks heat, but I can do nothing. 

The daemoness is the next to approach me. Her slim fingers leisurely stroke along her growing length, her lips curving upward into a sensuous smile as she stands over me. “Hello, pretty thing,” she croons.

She steps over me and squats down between my thighs. Gripping an ankle in each hand, she pushes my legs up and over me, moving slowly to test my flexibility. I hear her approving hum as my calves come to rest against the edge of the wood. Splayed fully open, she traces two fingertips across the tightest one of my openings in a delicate caress. “Don’t worry, sweet girl, this won’t hurt a bit.” 

“Take care with her, Men’ek.”

“Relax, Dagon. Just because your cock doesn’t deliver anesthesia doesn’t mean mine doesn’t.” Her voice is sweetly sing-song, lyrical enough to make me listen to the sounds of it without being able to process what she is actually saying. My head lolls to the side as my body relaxes pleasantly. “That’s it. Good human. Now come with me…”

As she speaks, I feel myself being lifted, a hazy gauze drifting down over my vision, blurring the shapes of the forest and the creatures around me, turning her into a smudge of blue and scarlet. When things once again coalesce, I am looking down at myself through her eyes, my body limp on the moss, the upper half of me bracketed by the plank of wood. My face is dreamily peaceful, even as the rigid flare of the daemoness’s cock nudges at my ass. I watch with detached fascination as her finely manicured hands dip in to pull me open. My body shows no signs of resistance, and she easily works in two of her fingers. Aligning the head of her massive cock, she pushes forward, disappearing into me. With a satisfied sigh, she moves inward, inch by steady inch, until her large balls are resting against me. A sense of welcome fullness steals over me, and I watch as my eyes drift shut and my lips curve into a soft smile.

Keeping her hips still for the moment, the daemoness leans down to nuzzle at my breasts, turning her head to nip at them gently. Still bent forward over me, her hands gripping either side of my ribcage, she pulls back and thrusts leisurely back in, the breath of her sigh ghosting over my skin, over the glinting mark of my ownership. She strokes a finger over the hard edge of the mark as she pushes in once more, working still deeper. “I love what you’ve done here, Dagon. I must come up with a good mark for my slaves.” The daemon makes a noncommittal noise. 

Just as the daemoness begins to pick up her pace, she closes her eyes. My vision goes dark.


	8. Chapter 8

I awake. I am once more disoriented, fully expecting to see the interlocking branches dividing up the darkness of the sky and finding instead the familiar tangle of bedding around me. My head rests on the creature’s lap, and his massive hand strokes over my hair. I open my eyes, finding his cock inches from my lips. I blink, curling my legs into my chest. He shifts to accommodate me, pulling me closer.

“Why?”

“Never ask me why, slavegirl. I will do what I please with you. If I decide to share you with others, you will welcome them graciously. You have no say over what I do and don’t do with your body. It does not belong to you any longer.” He picks me up, settling me in his lap, my legs on either side of him. Straddling him like this, his cock lies flush against me, its head resting between my breasts against the mark. I feel it radiating warmth into me, as if satisfied by my proximity to him.

“I can hear more of your thoughts than you realize. I will not rest until you address me as Master, both in your mind and with your lips.” He pauses, appraising me. “Do you remember how I told you you would honor me?”

Only hesitating for an instant, it takes a conscious effort to mentally override my body’s natural reluctance to do as he asks. But then I manage to let go, urine flowing from me and over the base of his shaft. A growl rumbles in his chest, and he sinks a hand into my hair, pulling my head back. “Good girl.” His eyes burn into mine, and a sudden, unexplainable, _desperate_ need lances through me. “Good,” he rumbles through gritted teeth. “ _That_ is a good girl. That is what you are meant to feel. Useless. Helpless. Good only for serving me. Protected. You don’t have to fear anything any more. I have no intention of releasing my hold on you, and as long as you are mine, you are safe. The more pathetic you become, the more you reduce yourself to an object for my pleasure, the more whole you will feel. I chose you long ago. The universe has shaped you to serve me. Give in, slave. Allow yourself to become what you were intended to be.”

My chest rises and falls frantically as I pant, the last of the urine spilling from me. Unable to tear my eyes away from his, I feel the need growing, expanding as it sweeps me up, as inexorable as a riptide, as inescapable as gravity. The sliver in my chest begins to burn, pulsing darkly against the tip of my Master’s cock. His hand tightens in my hair. Fingers plunge between my thighs, working me to a fever pitch. “I know you were unconscious by the time Men’ek was done with you. But I want you to know that each and every creature in that clearing tonight had a turn. You were lying there, so defenseless, and I stood over your body and watched them fuck you. One after another. You were pissed on, spit on, filled with come. And there was nothing you could do. And when every one of them was satisfied, I unshackled you and picked you up and had you myself. As I will have you again now.” He lifts me up to plunge his cock into me, pulling my hips down against his. His snarl fills my bedroom, rolling through me like a crashing wave. My back arches, and the hand he had woven into my hair slides down to grip my wrists together behind me.

Without instruction, I begin to ride him, using my thighs to work myself along his length. “Good fucking girl,” he grits out, his fingers wrapping around my throat. “Take it. Take my cock. How many creatures of the darkness have fucked this sweet little pussy of yours tonight? You have no idea, do you? But you know who it belongs to.” Against the pressure of his grip, I struggle to nod. “That’s right. It’s fucking _mine_.” A string of curses escapes him in a language I have no name for. It makes my stomach tighten, and my palms itch. Even still, I can feel my release nearing. “Are you going to come, pretty slut? You are, aren’t you? Here you are, fucking yourself desperately on the cock of your daemon master, your sheets soaked in your own piss, and you want to come.” He laughs, leaning over me. “Open your mouth, whore.” I do as he asks, and he spits onto my tongue. “Come, darkslave.”

I scream, every nerve ending in my body set alight. My thighs tense, locking up, and I halt on the upstroke, but he releases his grip on my throat and pulls me savagely down against him, his cock plunging deep. Another wave of feral pleasure crashes through me, my vision searing white. I feel the embrace of his teeth as they sink into the side of my neck, the jet of his release like liquid fire, like the explosion of a forming star. Out of air, my mouth gapes open. I feel like my body is rending apart, tiny shards of me sent spinning in all directions, but then I feel his arms encircle me, pulling me into his chest, holding me together. I heave in a breath through the filter of his pelt, gasping raggedly. “I’ve got you,” he whispers. “Just breathe.”


End file.
